This invention is in the field of polarization reference imaging, or otherwise stated in the field wherein an electromagnetically illuminated target glint is to be received by a matrix of receivers for processing the received signals so as to eliminate atmospheric distortion and reconstruct the shape and highlights of the target.
Prior art systems utilizing a reference source do not have the capability of discriminating against atmospheric distortion.
Also prior art systems have the disadvantage in that all local oscillators therein were required to be frequency-locked, even though phase control was not required.
Still further disadvantages of prior art systems are that analog-to-digital converters used therein are required to be precisely clocked in order to be able to read out information provided by the receivers.
Also, in prior art systems, the analog-to-digital conversion had to be performed at intermediate frequencies rather than at video frequencies.